Battle of the Mind
by saiyan-youkai
Summary: a new hanyou named Satsuki goes back in time to Inuyasha's time from the year 2021. but how it all happened, u have to find out for yourself. im so evil.
1. Satsuki's Haritage

_okay, i think the only ones from Inuyasha that i stole are Inuyasha and Kouga, maybe some others, but all the rest i made up. i dont and never will own inuyasha, so stop glaring at me!_

Title: Battle of the Mind

Chapter 1

In the year of 2021, lived a young girl named Satsuki. For some unknown reason, she always felt like an outcast that doesn't belong. At school she was constintly teased and had few friends, no friends acually.

At the end of her school day, she walked home by herself, as usual. Suddenly, the sky grew dark, and a calm wind swirled around her. As the wind picked up, a bright light formed in front of her.

_What's going on?_ she whispered mentaly.

The light grew brighter and she soon lost consiousness. When she awoke, she was surrounded by enternal darkness. As she stared into the face of the terrible nothingness, a cold voice started speaking in her mind.

_Why so scared, my child? You've finaly come home to the shadow realm. This is where all shadow demons are born._ the cold voice sent chills down her spine as she panted heavilly. _Be not afraid and unlock your shadow powers._ the voice demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about. How can I be a demon? Aren't they just pretend?"

_Ne my child. Your powers have surfaced before. Don't you remember?_

YEAH A FLASHBACK!

Satsuki was running from the bullies that constintly tried to hurt her. She's been running for a half an hour, but she didn't even feel tired. When she turned to a alley, she found herself at a dead end. She turned around to the evil faces of the teenage boys.

"What's wrong? No place to run?" the first boy taunted.

"We're gonna have fun with this one." another said.

The third boy approached her slowly with a evil smirk on his face. She backed againsted the wall, and braced herself for what was about to happen. The third boy managed to pin her to the wall.

"Wha- what are you doing?" she whipered.

"You'll find out in a second... " the third boy whispered as he ran his left hand through her silky raven hair.

The other two boys slowly approached her. Once they were close enough, they made their move.

Satsuki stuggled against their touch. "Please stop!" she cried in distress. "No don't stop!" she repeated.

She slowly grew angry, and strong shadows emerged from her body. "STOP!" she yelled angrily.

She shivered uncontrolably as she closed her eyes. A small gust of wind picked up. A strange aura surrounded her that was as black as the night sky.

"What's going on?" the third boy screamed in fear.

"I don't like this." the second said.

"Argh...you guys are nothing but pansies!" the first boy said as he grabbed Satsuki's shoulders.

"Let go of me..." she growled feircly.

"You're pretty fisty. There's nothing you can do to stop me."

"I said..." she growled "HANDS OFF OF ME!" she opened her eyes and they had a evil glow to them.

Her eyes were bleach white. The aura grew stronger. She looked up and held out her hands. Shadows spilled out.

"Because of your unwanted assault you inflected upon me, you will suffer the consiquinces." she growled coldly.

"What do you plan to-?"

"For you to spend all enternity in the shadow realm." she interupted.

She pressed her palms against the boy. Black flames surrounded him and he dissapeared. "Who's next?"

The boys sweated nervously and ran away screaming. The dark aura lifted and she fell to her knees panting.

_Well done my child, you gave those thugs exacly what they deserve._ a cold voice said. _Don't be afraid. Unlike those creeps, I can be trusted. Remember my voice for we will meet again._

End of flashback, oh man...

"Hai, I remember. You're that voice I heard after that happened."

_Yes indeed my child._ the cold voice answered._ Only a shadow demon has the powers to send someone to the shadow realm. But that's not the only ability you have._

"It's not?"

_All though you have the ability like other shadow demons to summon shadows, each shadow demon also have their own indivisual powers._

"Then, what is mine?"

_You have to figure that out on your own._

"What. Do I have to stay here?"

_Of course not dear Satsuki. The truth is, this isn't the time you belong in._

"Okay. Now I'm confused, What do you mean that this isn't the time I belong in?"

She waited for an answer, but there was no responce. Then the same bright light that had brought her 'home' formed below her feet, and once again teleported her. Her eyes widened as the light grew brighter. She let out a harsh scream and fell unconcious.

_i know, i have an issue for making people falling unconcous. so go ahead and sue me! if u like this chapter, i have alot more chapters writen up. but if u want them, send me some reviews as fast as u can. gotta go. Ja ne._


	2. Satsuki's choice

_okay, im back with another chapter. i thank u all for ur reviews. it makes me feel loved. okay okay, heres ur chapter._

Chapter 2

The next day, she woke up in a cold sweat. There was only one thing that puzzled her, she was in her own bed. She sat up and placed her left hand over her eyes.

_That dream, it felt so real. How did I get here? I don't remember coming home._

later that day

She was walking along the street that she 'dremt' of walking on before she was brought to that palce. Was it really a dream? For some reason, she couldn't stop thinking of what that voice said to her.

Flashback

_You're tired of the way people are treating you, yes?_

She looked around and nodded her head.

_You want to go to a place where you don't have to live in fear? If you do, I'll talk to you tomarrow. Let instinks guide you where to go._

End of flashback

As she walked on, a chill crept down her spine. She came to a stop. Then she heard 2 voices in her mind;one was gental and calm, the other was dark, demonic and full of rage.

_Please don't leave. This is your home._ the gental voice said in a whisper.

_Why should you stay where you're not wanted? No one likes or care for you._ the dark voice said in a low growl.

She shook away the voices and continued down the road with her eyes glued down on the sidewalk. Her gental walk then turned into a steady jog.

_I know what I have to do._

She ran until she came to a cliff on the outskirts of town. She knelted down and looked over the edge.

_I knew you'd come my child. Are you ready to leave behind your old life?_

"Yes. What do I do?"

_Listen to your heart. It'll tell you what to do._

Satsuki nodded to show that she understanded. She slowly walked to the edge. She closed her eyes, and slowly caused herself to fall. As she fell, a blue light formed around her body. She let out a harsh scream. She felt like her soul was being seperated from her body; her human soul. She screamed louder and she fell unconsious.

_i know this chapter was short, but i wanted to be mean and end it with a cliffy. 'what exactly is happening?' and 'who is this voice that keeps talking to her?' keep reading and find out. mwahahahahaha...im so evil._


	3. return to the past

_okay, maybe i wont be mean and give u another chapter. ill also be nice and not talk so much. so heres ur chapter._

Chapter 3

As she slowly became consious, she felt the warm sun upon her face. The lovely sound of birds singing filled her ears. When she opened her eyes, she found herself in a beautiful forest.

_What is this place?_ she thought to herself as she rose to her feet.

When she looked at her body, she wasn't waring the same cloths she was before. She had a midnight blue belly shirt with flames on it, and black jean shorts that came to her upper thieghs.

She noticed that her appearence had changed as well. She had long claws and fangs. Her raven hair had blue highlights in it. And she had blue cat-like eyes.

_What happened to me?_

_Why nothing sweet Satsuki._ It was that voice again.

She jumped slightly and turned around, but saw no one.

"Where are you?"

_We will meet soon enough. _She started to trimble slightly and sweat nervously.

_Don't be frightened. This is your real time, and this is what you really look like. I have someone to guide you. Her name is Yuki. Your first test is to use your demonic powers to seek her out._

"Wait. Aren't you gonna help me?" She waited for a responce, but no answer came.

She waited 5 minutes more, still no responce. She decided to walk around and try and find this 'Yuki' .

_This place is so beautiful._ she thought quietly to herself._ It's so quiet and peaceful._

The silence was quickly broken by harsh screams for help.When she was about to go see what was going on, the 2 voices began a arugment in her mind.

_Don't get involved. No one helped you when you were in danger._

_You must head toward the cries. Those people need help._

She looked at the ground and tried to make up her mind. She then made her ways to the cries. As the cries grew louder, a cloud of smoke formed in front of her. She looked ahead and saw a village being engulfed by flames.

Without thinking, she knew how to stop the raging flames. She took a deep breath as shadows erupted from her body. Her eyes turned bleach white as she yelled, "With the power of the shadow realm, I cease the flames from spreading!"

She pressed her palms together and pushed them out in front of her. The flames suddenly froze on the spot and dissapeared. The villagers looked up and saw her shadow covered body. She jumped from the cliff that she stood on and landed at the village entrence. The shadows dissapeared and her eyes when back to normal.

The village elder stepped forward and looked at her suspicously. "Demon why did you save us?" Satsuki looked at her and turned away.

"I was just trying to help." she sighed heavily and ran off. But she was unaware that she was being watched. She came to a stop and hopped into a tree and fell asleep.

A few days later, she became to bond with the demon inside her. But she still hadn't found Yuki.

It was about noon, and everything seemed quiet. She looked around and jumped into a tree. A few minutes later, she fell asleep.

A couple of hours later, she awoke to herself moaning. She felt really hot and had a hard time breathing. She closed her eyes as she gasped for air.

Her eyes sprang open when she heard chanting. A cloud of blue smoke came out of nowhere and caused her to fall unconsious.

_i know, third chapter in a row that ends with her falling uncounsios. and another cliffy too. mwahahahaha...now i know im evil. i know i need to work on my materials, so i need ur guys help. im at a nasty writers block...so i cant continue until u help me. until then, Ja ne._


End file.
